


一切之后

by Melady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady
Summary: 一个简短的BE
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	一切之后

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运。  
> 黑历史

“嘿，Sam，baby，你在吗？”

“我在这儿。”Sam从房间里走出来，倾下身吻了吻面前金发女人的嘴唇，女人露出一个笑容，回吻着Sam，从喉咙里发出满意而又慵懒的声音。

“唔……好了……”女人一边笑着一边推开Sam，“Johnny马上就要放学回来了。况且，今天对你来说是个大日子，不是吗？”她轻柔的说着，伸出手微踮脚尖轻轻抚摸着Sam的脸庞。

“是的，没错。”Sam说着，神色蓦地温柔起来，“一个大日子……”

女人又轻吻了他的脸颊，递给他一个微笑，然后走进了卧室。Sam看着她离开的背影，脸上流露出些许怀念的神色。

距离他的上一次猎魔，已经过去了十年。没有了恶魔，没有了天使，没有了死亡骑士，更没有血印和黑暗。距离Sam回归到这样平静又没有猎魔的日子已经过了十年，如今他有了一个金发美丽的妻子，有了一个金发碧眼的六岁的可爱儿子，过上了过去他和Dean做梦都不敢想象的“Normal, apple pie life”。

不过Cindy刚刚说的没错，今天的确是个大日子。  
Sam这样想着，接着走进了厨房。

Sam打开冰箱，从里面拿出两个苹果，接着仔细的将它们切成小丁，放入锅中加热，又向锅中加入了其他配料。  
他做每一个步骤时脸上的神色都无比认真，等到馅料制作完成后，他的鼻尖上已经出现了细细密密的一层汗。

这并不是他第一次做苹果派了。

又经过一段时间的忙碌，Sam终于烤出了热乎乎香喷喷的苹果派。他满意的看着这派，想着Dean吃着派的表情……Sam“呵”的发出一声轻笑。

门口传来吵吵闹闹的声音，Sam放下手中的派走了过去––果然是John回来了。  
他露出一个笑容，对着他的儿子张开手臂，接住飞奔过来的小男孩。Sam摸着儿子短的扎手的头发，一把将他抱起，问道:“今天怎么回来的这么晚？”

“我们去公园玩了。”John抬起头看着Sam，开心的笑了出来。

“回来的刚刚好。”Sam说着把John带到了厨房。他把John放到了地上，把刚刚烘焙好的苹果派递给了John。

“嘿，把它安全的交给Uncle Dean好吗，就向你去年做的一样？”

“没问题！交给我吧！”John拍了拍他的小胸膛，接着端起派兴高采烈的跑了出去。

Sam看着John跑出去的身影，嘴角一扯，露出了一个似笑非笑的表情。

他沉默的转过身，不再向外面看去。

外面的花园里，John拿着一把小铲子熟练的挖了个坑，将一整块苹果派埋了进去。


End file.
